Another Day, Another Drabble
by OnaTorre
Summary: A Collection of 100 word Dramione drabbles, inspired by miscellaneous prompts and fortune cookie fortunes. One new drabble biweekly or weekly. Suggestions are welcome. Ranging from K to T. M if requested.
1. A Signature and a Kiss

Prompt: Lipstick Stain

Author: OnaTorre

Title: A Signature and a Kiss

Rating: PG

Warning: A bit suggestive

"Well, I'm done here."

"Ah, not so fast, Granger. You have to sign the parchment. Oh, and you must plant a nice, little kiss next to it."

Granger gave him a callous glare before swiftly signing the parchment. She then walked to one of the cabinets in the Potions classroom and grabbed a bottle off the shelf, kissing it quickly.

"Oh, Malfoy. You forgot an ingredient." She sang, setting it on the table.

Malfoy picked up the bottle, noticing the red, lipstick stain left there. He smirked lasciviously, glancing at the spot where she stood, but she was gone. "Granger. . ."

**_A/N: I will be posting Dramione drabbles every month. I promise you will have at least one or two every month. It really depends on how many prompts I can get my hands on and how many I write. _**

**_I am very open to requests. So please, request a prompt or a title and I'll work with it. Comment if you want one specifically done, or just PM me. _**

**_Thanks, Ona_**


	2. Fool Me Once

Prompt: Veritaserum

Title: Fool me once. . .

Rating: G

Warning: None

She slipped the chalice across the short distance, pushing it into his hands.

"This defeats the purpose of the potion, Granger."

She didn't answer. She gave him a look that said so much for her, yet so little for him. He couldn't quite comprehend it.

"On my count, we ask one question we desire an answer."

He nodded in agreement.

"1. . .2. . .3. . ."

"Do you love me?" they both asked in unison.

"Yes."

"No."

Draco lifted from his seat, heartache and despondency etched across his face. Hermione wanted to scream for him, to tell him the truth. She hadn't yet drunken the Veritaserum.


	3. Bioluminescence

Prompt: Fireflies

Title: Bioluminescenc

Rating: G

Warning: None

"Look, I caught one, Daddy!"

Draco kneeled and smiled at his daughter. He glanced curiously at the light illuminating from the jar in her hands.

"You did, Darling!" Draco said enthusiastically.

"It's hard, ya know, cause' at first they start out dark, but you gotta find the light!" she screamed excitedly.

Draco smirked lovingly, glancing at his wife who stood directly behind their daughter.

"Hm, you Grangers are always good at finding the light in something dark." Draco whispered. He stared with admiration and love for his wife who smiled down at him.

She'd found the light in him.


	4. Games, Games, Games

Prompt: Murder

Title: Games, games, games

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Suggestive/ sexual themes

"Miss Scarlet, in the library, with the candlestick!"

Neville hung his head in defeat. Hermione never lost at anything, even Muggle games.

"Actually, I believe it's Miss Granger, in my room, with her knickers off."

Hermione looked up to find a very smug Malfoy standing over her. She glared callously before standing, wrapping an arm around his neck. "Well, _I _think it's Mr. Malfoy, covered in whip cream, with a cherry on top. How's that sound?" she whispered, removing her arm and walking past him. She took her time with each step; He followed her with glazed-over eyes.

"Like _murder_."


	5. Calm Before the Storm

Prompt: Weather, A Storm

Author: OnaTorre

Title: The Calm Before the Storm

Rating: PG

Warning: None

The door slammed with a piercing crash, and he knew he was in trouble. He stopped in his attempt to reach the bedroom and turned, facing a fuming Hermione Granger. A comfortable smirk reached his lips.

It was these moments, the calm before the storm, when Hermione's nose wrinkled and her cheeks blushed with rage that he relished. Because he never thought she looked more beautiful than when she was ready to put up a fight.

"Draco, how _dare_ you. . ."

Draco brought his lips to hers and muffled her angry yells. Hermione completely forgot about the storm to come.


	6. Adam & Eve

Fortune #1 : A Feather in the Hand is Better Than A Bird in the Air

Title: Adam & Eve

Rating: K+

Warning: None

He stared down at the barely- there Dark Mark on his arm. He remembered the countless, horrible things he'd done in the past to gain his father and Voldemort's approval. And then he remembered meeting Hermione Granger in the process. She was the forbidden fruit hanging on that one tree; he just had to have a taste.

He glanced at his hands entwined with hers and smiled. A true smile. He finally understood Adam & Eve. It was so much better to be with Eve outside the garden then to be in it without her.

Draco was so happy he'd picked that fruit.


	7. Dramatic Irony

**Fortune #2: ****New people will bring you new realizations, especially about big issues**

**Title: Dramatic Irony**

**Rating: K**

**Warning: The next two drabbles are not 100 words, and I know this. But I like them just the way they are, so please make an exception. **

"I think the entire library can hear your teeth grinding together in the most insufferable way. Why so cross, Granger?

Granger threw herself from her thoughts, making sure to stop grinding her teeth. She looked up at the blond-haired ferret who'd appeared at her table without her knowing.

"When did you start caring, Malfoy?" she said, annoyed with his sudden, pretentious presence.

"Who said I cared? If you keep up your constant pondering, I'm afraid that bird's nest on top of your head you call hair might rebel against us. Now, we wouldn't want that happening, would we?"

Before Hermione could register the multiple insults Draco had spouted, he was sitting down next to her and continuing to chatter.

"You're not caught up in all of this silly love-potion rubbish are you?" Hermione refrained from answering, afraid that If she did, her voice might waver from lying.

"Oh, so that _is_ it. Come, Granger. You're not serious?"

Hermione's face had substantially reddened, and she wasn't sure why she hadn't gotten up and left.

"I. . ."

"Now, Listen closely, Granger because I'm only going to say this once. Just ask the poor lad, and if he rejects you, then don't worry. There are several other unfortunate wizards who I'm sure would enjoy the pleasure of being with the infamous Hermione Granger. You're actually quite beautiful, Granger. And stop thinking so much. We wouldn't want you blowing that pretty little head of yours off."

Malfoy smirked happily, the closest thing Hermione had seen to a smile and left her side. He stalked away, a little more confident than when he had walked up. Hermione sat in awe, a smile creeping onto her lips. She turned back to her studies and went back to reading.

_She'd ask him later_.


	8. A New Home

**Prompt: Dungeon **

**Title: A New Home**

**Rating: K**

**Warnings: References to torture**

Hermione dragged her fingers across the bars of the cell she'd once spent nights in. She remembered the pain of this place, but surprisingly, it did not scare her now that she stood on the other side of the bars.

"Are you really giving it away?"

"The Ministry can do with it what they like. I've no need of this house. Too many bad memories." Hermione felt warm arms wrap around her waist, and she fell backwards into his warmth.

"For the both of us."

She spun around in his arms and faced those beautiful, grey eyes.

"Not all bad. You helped me escape, remember?" she smiled as she brought her lips to his.

"Come now, darling." He whispered, breaking their intimate contact. "We've got a new home to attend to."

He pulled her along, and she allowed him to as they exited the dungeons of Malfoy Manor.

They would never be coming back.


	9. Samhain

Title: An Interesting Proposition

Rating: T

Warnings: Suggestive

Prompt: Samhain

They walked, hand in hand, as another bonfire was magically construed. They were having a petty argument about the muggle term "wicken" and currently, Hermione was winning.

". . . and you should respect it as such. Nature's one of the leading forced in their beliefs."

Draco scoffed, and brought his knees to the grass pulling Hermione with him. She did not protest.

"Do you know what the Wickens believe about this day?" A familiar, mischievous gleam appeared in his eyes, and Hermione only associated it with bad things.

"No, what?"

"Wickens believe that today marks love. . .and fertility." He smiled cynically, and flipped Hermione over so his weight pressed into her.

"What are you suggesting, Draco?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Seeing as the day is fitting. . ."

That was all the confirmation Hermione needed, and she smiled brightly, leaning into him.

"Are you saying we should try for a baby?"

". . .if that's the results, then so be it." He smirked, but a newfound twinkle raged in his eyes.

"Now shut that beautiful mouth of yours and kiss me."

Hermione giggled and happily obliged.


	10. Reassurance

Title: Reassurance

Rating: G

Warnings: None

Fortune #3: Share important news, good or bad, with your family and friends

If there was ever a moment Hermione Granger wanted to cower, this was the moment. All eyes were on her in shocked stillness, and she felt her pulse gradually uplifting with every second that went by. She thought she might just get up and leave, but she felt the reassuring pressure of Draco's hand on hers and she stopped herself.

They needed to know.

"Ginny, Harry, Ron. . . I love him. And he loves me."

Silence.

She looked to her left, searching for those eyes she's grown to admire. They were smiling back at her, with such joy she couldn't help but smile back.

"Well, bugger! If he makes you that happy Hermione. . ."

She released a breath she didn't know she was holding and turned back to her friends with the most loving smile ever to cross her face.


	11. Tastes So Sweet

**Title: Tastes So Sweet**

**Rating: G**

**Warnings: None**

**Fortune #4: Savor your freedom, it is precious**

* * *

><p>The Ministry wouldn't let her witness the trial.<p>

An abundance of questions scattered about her brain, panic quickly settling in. What if he's sent to Azkaban? What if he never comes out?

She felt utterly stupid crossing her fingers, as if she were a small child. But she was holding onto hope, because he needed it more than she did.

She'd never truly have freedom, not without him.

So when the door opened, and she was met with his searching eyes and unruly blond hair, she knew they were free. And freedom tasted so sweet with the one you love.


	12. When There's Two Kids in the House

**Prompt: Beedle the Bard**

**Title: When There's Two Kids In the House. . .**

**Rating: K**

**Warnings: None**

She closed _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ as her son drifted into dream-filled sleep. She slowly leaned in and picked him up from the couch and carried him to his room. She gingerly placed him in his bed and kissed him goodnight before exiting the room.

_Now where was Draco?_ Hermione thought, walking through the dark house. She found him leaning against a wall, soft snores escaping his lips. She smiled, noticing that he was against the wall outside the living room, where she'd been reading her son to sleep. Hermione laughed quietly.

Looks like she'd be carrying Draco to bed too.


End file.
